Conventional brassieres, commonly referred to as bras, consist of two breast covers, commonly referred to as cups, fastened to the upper body of a woman using a back strap and two shoulder straps. Some of the straps of commonly available bras are adjustable but only to a limited and/or pre-set amount. Since women vary greatly in their chest and breast sizes and also in the amount of physical activity they engage in, it is desirable to provide a bra that is flexible enough to easily satisfy the immediate needs of women of various sizes who engage in varying levels and kinds of physical activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,917 and 6,293,844 contain a summary of the prior art relating to brassieres which is incorporated herein by reference. None, including the more recent publication US 2003/0166375, have the most essential feature of the present invention namely the hardware located at the apex of the cups, most especially in combination with the other features of the present invention.